Mobile social networking is where people with similar interests communicate via their mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablet computers, or laptop computers). Examples of mobile social networks include Foursquare, Twitter, Instagram, Vine, and Path. These are online communities built around the functionality of mobile devices. Mobile social networks typically connect a user by checking the user's friends list, or by checking whom the user is following.